les tourments d'un pégase
by Mlle EOLE
Summary: Elle s'appelle Lucie. Elle a des pouvoirs. Un jours elle croise les Volturis qui veulent la manger ou peut-être. Et puis venez découvrir en lisant par vous même.
1. une surprise douloureuse

_**Chapitre 1**_

 _ **Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine**_

 _Pdv Lucie_

 _ **Lucie !**_

Et voilà, je suis une jeune femme au cheveux bruns, aux yeux noisettes, 1,58m et je travaille comme cavalière d'entraînement (pour les chevaux de courses) sous les ordres de mon frère Antoine, un grand gars d'un mètre quatre vingt dix aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Je passe ma journée à courir dans les écuries pour ''ses beaux yeux'' et ceux de mon patron.

 _ **J'arrive, j'arrive.**_

Je choppe les bandes de polo de Flamme et je cours les amener chez Antoine.

 _ **Tiens, les voilà.**_

 _ **Tu prends Savannah et tu vas la faire trotter en forêt, et que ça saute.**_

Il en a des bonnes lui. Savannah est une jument bai cerise avec un horrible caractère et surtout elle est très capricieuse. Bon je n'ai pas le choix, c'est mon métier donc je dois le faire pour ne pas être virée. C'est parti pour un trotting en extérieur, le tout sur une base plus que tendue entre moi et la jument.

Brusquement, la jument panique et part dans un galop endiablé comme si sa vie en dépendait, j'esquive au maximum les branches des arbres. On en terminait avec la forêt pour une clairière. Et soudain, la jument trébuche et nous chutons violemment au sol. Savannah se relève et repart dans sa course folle en me laissant part terre avec une douleur lancinante à la jambe droite. Je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à ma jambe et grimaçais car du sang coulait, mon pantalon était déchiré depuis ma cuisse jusqu'à ma cheville.

Une crise de douleur très aigue me fit hurler, mon corps se ''modifia'' et mes pouvoirs (je ne l'avais pas préciser) prirent le relais. Un bouclier se mis entre moi et cette douleur, provenant d'une jeune femme blonde en robe noire.

 _ **Jane arrête de jouer avec la nourriture.**_

Donc cette jeune femme s'appelle Jane, physiquement elle doit avoir dans les 16-17 ans, dans les 1,60m, et elle est accompagnée de trois hommes. Le premier doit avoir à peu de chose près son âge, sans doute la même taille que la blonde Jane, les cheveux noirs laissé mi-long. Le deuxième est plus flippant mais plutôt joli malgré sa taille impressionnante (disons proche des deux mètres), son physique de ''rugbyman'' (large d'épaule, musclé,...), ses cheveux marron coupé ras et en brosse, très typé militaire. Le troisième et dernier était tout simplement à couper le souffle ou à tomber par terre (même si pour moi c'était déjà fait), les cheveux blond coupé pas trop court sans pour être mi-long, physiquement, il est plus musclé mais plus fin et ''distingué'' que le deuxième, son air donne l'impression de ''je suis un méchant'' est un peu flippant.

D'un seul coup un détail me marqua, ils avaient tous les yeux rouge carmin et la peau blafarde (ça donne un nouveau sens au mot ''blanc comme un linge''), le gars aux cheveux noirs avait dit ''nourriture'' et ils étaient tous beaux comme des dieux de la mythologie grecque ou romaine, donc la description faite des vampires que j'avais donné, il y a quelques années pour un exposé en français, je crois, je ne suis plus sure, en tous cas s'ils sont des vampires, je suis mal car je suis blessée (donc incapable de fuir) et que je dois donc être leur futur casse-croûte. Ils portent également tous une tenue noir, avec du rouge pour certains.

J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment mais autant dire quelque chose.

 _ **Bonjour, vous êtes perdue ?**_

Je sais c'est une phrase bizarre mais c'est le premier truc qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour le moment.

 _ **Jane, c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu as arrêté de jouer avec elle ?**_

Tiens le mec aux cheveux noirs semble assez proche de Jane étant donné qu'il lui à poser la main sur son épaule.

 _ **Elle résiste à mes pouvoirs comme la Cullen.**_

Qui c'est ''la Cullen'' ? Je suis un peu perdu mais bon. En plus elle a des pouvoirs, je me demande quoi comme et si les trois autres en ont aussi.

 _ **Elle te résiste ? Pourtant avant elle hurlait.**_

Le ''rugbyman'' a une voix aussi impressionnante que son physique. Il faut que je sorte de là, mais j'ai plusieurs problèmes :

je suis blessée et incapable de bouger

je suis contre quatre vampires (plus rapide, plus musclé,...)

mon téléphone et mon talkie-walkie sont morts

Qui plus est le blond ne cesse de me regarder et ça ne m'aide pas plus.

 _ **On devrait la ramener à Aro.**_

Déjà qui c'est ce Aro et le blond a une voix magnifique et sensuelle à la fois, une voix pareille devrait être interdite.

 _ **Pourquoi, on ne peut pas avoir deux fois le même pouvoir que je sache.**_

Jane semble énervée mais c'est peut-être ma seule lueur d'espoir pour ''survivre''.

 _ **Justement si la Cullen à un bouclier psychique, cette fille peut avoir un autre pouvoir qui peut être semblable au sien. Donc si on peut aussi avoir un bouclier de notre côté, les Cullen ne pourrait plus représenter un danger pour nous.**_

Argh, ce maudit blond avec sa voix angélique dans un corps de démon (si ils sont bien des vampires). Tous leurs regards se tournent vers moi, soit quatre paires de yeux carmin.

Avant que je ne puisse dire ouf, ils étaient autour de moi, la blonde se rapprocha de moi avec un sourire cruel, ce qui me glaça le sang et je lui jeta mon bouclier le plus fort que je pus. Elle valsa à l'autre bout de la clairière, mais ma blessure, qui avait déjà bien saignée, me fit tellement mal que je m'effondrais au sol, j'avais le souffle court puis ce fut le néant.


	2. arrivée nuancée

**Bonjours à tous. Voilà le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ''les tourments d'un pégase''. Cette histoire est sortie de mon esprit suite à la lecture des tomes de twillight. Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le précédent mais je tacherais de faire mieux pour la prochaine fois. Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me suivent et qui m'on ajouté à leurs auteurs préférés.**

 **Reviews anomymes:**

 **grimm-jenn** : bonjour ma première review anomyme je compte publier une fois part semaine sans doutes le mardi mais parfois il peut y avoir des surprises.

 _ **Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine**_

 **Chapitre 2**

Je reprenais connaissance en écoutant attentivement ce qui m'entourait, j'entendais un bruit de moteur, les vibrations d'une voiture lancée à pleine vitesse et le confort du cuir, si je ne me trompais pas.

 _ **\- Je pense que les maîtres la transformeront car il en faut beaucoup pour te faire voler, comme elle l'a fait, on aurait dit une poupée de chiffon.**_

On dirait la voix du ''rugbyman'', qui brutalement se mit à hurler de douleur.

 _ **\- La ferme Félix, en tout cas, elle fera une vampire d'exception et je m'en ferais volontiers une amie.**_

Je décidais de répliquer même si je n'avais pas assez de force pour enfoncer cette foutue portière.

 _ **\- Je ne pense pas que je deviendrais facilement amie avec vous, étant donné que vous m'avez enlevée et que vous voulez me transformer en vampire.**_

Ils me regardaient comme si je venais de me voir pousser deux ou trois têtes. Je voyais encore un peu flou et ce n'était pas étonnant vu ma bosse sur la tempe gauche. Pour oublier la présence peu rassurante des vampires et de leurs yeux, je profitais des paysages qui défilaient rapidement derrière la vitre de la voiture. Au loin une ville commençait à apparaître au loin.

 _ **\- Hum, sinon vous m'emmenez ou exactement ?**_

Pourquoi Jane me sourit (un berger allemand pouvait aller se cacher, étant donner la dentition) ?

 _ **\- À Volterra.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, je sais évidemment où c'est.**_

L'ironie de ma phrase avait du être mal prise par le gars aux cheveux noirs, je piochais donc dans mes maigres réserve d'énergie pour lever mon bouclier. Mon instinct avait eu raison car de la fumée noire, venant des mains du jeune homme, vint s'écraser sur mon bouclier.

 _ **\- Alec, évite de la traumatiser avant que les rois ne l'aient vu.**_

Je remerciais du regard le ''rugbyman'' car Alec (tel est donc son nom) arrêta immédiatement son attaque contre mon bouclier.

 _ **\- Volterra se trouve en Italie, pour infos tu as deux options qui t'attende chez les maîtres, la première qui sera sans doutes la plus probable est que tu seras transformée.**_

 _ **\- Soit tu sera notre quatre heures.**_

Merci Jane pour ce commentaire magnifiquement joyeux et merci au blond de préciser où est Volterra. Donc je suis en Italie, bien loin de mon Alsace d'origine et de Paris (mon lieu de travail et de vie) plus précisément Auteuil, haut lieu des chevaux de courses et des hippodromes.

Après un quart d'heure de route, nous roulions dans les rues de Volterra, la voiture rentra dans un hangar où des dizaines de voitures, plus rapides les une que les autres étaient garées. Je marchais maintenant entourée par les quatre vampires qui me menaient dans des couloirs peu éclairés où je ne cessais de me cogner. Au bout d'un petit moment, l'un des garçons me prit et me porta comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, perchée sur cette épaule, je pouvais deviner que c'était le blond qui me portait car le gars qui me portait ne pouvait pas être Alec (trop grand et trop musclé pour être lui ), ni le ''rugbyman'' (trop petit et pas assez musclé). Il me porta jusque devant une porte à double battant, en bois clouté de fer et de métal. La double porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où Alec et Jane entraient.


	3. la décision

Bonsoir à toute et à tous,

je tenais à m'excuser pour se léger retard de publication du à une maladie.

Je suis preneuse de ''reviews'' et de commentaires s'ils sont constructifs ou si vous voulez me donner un avis sur l'histoire par exemple si vous avez aimer ou se qu'il peut-être amélioré.

Je vous laisse donc au chapitre suivant, bonne lecture.

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine_

 **Chapitre 3**

À l'intérieur, le marbre blanc semblait danser en enlaçant des marbrures d'or et d'argent, des colonnes entourent un promontoire, le tout en marbre évidemment. Sur le promontoire, se tenaient trois sièges (massifs, hauts, ...) en marbre et or sur lesquels se tenaient des cousins en soie rouge à bordures noires. Une garde impressionnante de vampires attendait tout autour de ces sièges. ''Mes'' quatre vampires prirent place autour de moi comme si j'allais tenter de leur filer entre les mains ou griffes (pas que ça ne me tente pas bien sûr).

Brusquement, tout les vampires présents se redressèrent comme un seul homme quand trois personnes entrèrent de manière majestueuse. Le premier, blond, les cheveux coupés au carré tombant sur les épaules avec un air menaçant et qui semblait haïr le monde ; le second, cheveux bruns ondulés, tombant lui aussi sur les épaules et lui semblait s'ennuyer royalement ; le troisième et dernier, donc les cheveux tombait dans son dos en une cascade lisse et brune semblait plus joyeux et curieux que les deux autres assemblés. Tout comme leurs semblables, ils avaient les yeux rouges et le teint blafard.

 _ **Tiens, ô mais que vois-je, vous nous ramenez une petite humaine. Démétri viens ici s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **Bien, maître.**_

Je vis le blond, qui apparemment s'appelle Démétri, se rapprocher de ce vampire et lui tendre la main. Le vampire eu un sourire amusé par je ne sais pas trop quoi mais vu qu'il me regardait, je pense que ça me concernait sans doute. Il se retourna vers moi avec ce même sourire qui n'avait pas disparu.

 _ **Approche, n'ai pas peur.**_

Je m'approchais lentement en me méfiant et en boitant car personne ne m'avait vraiment soigné, j'avais juste une vulgaire bande et une gaze sur ma plaie.

 _ **Je me nomme Aro et voici Caïus et Marcus. Peux-tu me donner ta main ? Car mon pouvoir est de lire toutes les pensées d'une personne en lui prenant la main**_

Il se présenta, ce qui faisait que j'avais trois noms de plus dans ma ''liste''. Je lui tendis prudemment ma main, qu'il me pris tranquillement.

 _ **Intéressant, même passionnant, je ne lis rien. C'est un pouvoir déjà très puissant pour une humaine, tu pourras nous être très utile donc tu es la bienvenue parmi nous, LUCIE.**_

 _ **Pardon, mais d'où tenez vous mon nom ?**_

 _ **Des souvenirs de Démétri, ma chère.**_

C'est bizarre mais ma moitié pégase qui est en moi me dit que je devais à tout prix sortir de là vite fait et de rentrer chez moi, par peur pour la survie de mon âme qui doit aller en enfer lors de la transformation en vampire, selon les légendes urbaines. Donc je n'ai pas le choix je dois me ''dévoiler''. En une fraction de seconde, je me transformais en un immense cheval (les ailes dans un bâtiment ne sont pas de grande utilité donc pas la peine de les faire apparaître) noir comme la nuit, je fis demi-tour à la vitesse maximum que me permettait mon corps céleste (pégase reste un animal mythologique) et je fonça sous les yeux ébahis des vampires présents dans la salle. Je cassa la porte d'un coup de sabot bien placer et je galopa dans les couloirs, dans le sens inverse d'il y a quelques temps, vers la sortie sans pour autant me douter qu'il existait peut-être un chemin plus court. Au moment où j'allais sortir, des cordes se retrouvèrent autour de mon encolure et je lançais un hennissement, au moment où j'ouvris la bouche une corde se mit dedans et me força à la refermer avec une sorte de mors. Je me retrouvais donc de nouveau prisonnière des vampires. Lorsqu'on me ramena aux rois, mes flancs et là où les cordes frottaient étaient recouvert d'écume blanche car à force de me débattre, j'avais beaucoup transpiré.

 _ **Impressionnant non ?**_

Ce Aro me tapait sérieusement sur le système avec sa voix mielleuse à souhait. En réponse à sa phrase, je me débattis avec plus de vigueur qu'avant, malgré les cordes qui me bloquaient le cou et la bouche, sans compter la blessure qui ne disparaissait pas quand je me transformais et la fatigue me frappait de plus en plus. Aro se tourna vers moi et se rapprocha.

 _ **Que tu le veuille ou non, tu seras des nôtres.**_

Je relevais la tête, les oreilles en arrière.

 _ **Si tu veux, tu peux choisir celui qui te transformera. Qu'en penses-tu ?**_

Je me transforma et les cordes tombèrent au sol car adapté à ma morphologie de grand cheval noir.

 _ **Et je choisis comment, étant donné que je ne connais personne ici en dehors des quatre vampires qui m'ont embarquée. Et si vous permettez que je réfléchisse deux minutes. Peut-être que je préférerais mourir à bien réfléchir mais être vampire me permettrais de ''survivre''.**_

 _ **Volontiers si vous promettez de ne plus vous enfuir.**_

 _ **C'est bon je ne m'enfuirai pas.**_

si je m'enfuie, ils me tuent

si je reste, je deviendrais vampire mais je vivrais

bon le choix est vite fait. Par contre qui me transforme, c'est le trou noir.

 _ **Maître**_ (copier coller de ce que disait Démétri) _**je reste ici mais comme je ne connaît aucun de vos vampires personnellement j'aimerai qu'on me laisse une ou deux semaines pour trouver qui me transformera.**_

 _ **C'est un bon compromis. Quand à la date, ce sera dans deux semaines car avant nous avons quelques missions pour mes vampires.**_

Donc il ne me reste plus que deux semaines avant que mon cœur ne cesse de battre. Je ressortis donc accompagnée de mes quatre ''geôliers'' lorsque Aro dit avec un sourire bizarre et qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

 _ **Donnez lui une chambre dans l'aile Est et proche de Démétri qu'il la tienne à l'œil, je ne veux plus de tentative d'évasion même ratée, c'est clair ?**_

Les quatre hochèrent la tête. Je n'aurais pas dû l'entendre car normalement seul l'ouïe développée d'un vampire l'aurait entendu, mais mon ouïe étant donné ma nature était à peu près aussi précise que celle de Démétri qui est meilleur que des vampires de base, car il est un traqueur expérimenté (il est toujours bon de laisser ses oreilles traînées).


	4. le choix

_Bonsoir à toute et à tous_

 _Voici la suite de ma fiction sur les Volturi. J'espere que vous continuerez de me suivre et de me laisser des commentaires et des reviews._

 _A bientot pour la suite._

 _Mlle EOLE_

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine_

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

J'avais donc deux semaines pour réfléchir à qui allait me transformer et donc deux semaines pour apprendre à connaître les vampires qui seront mes futurs collègues et peut-être mes amis. Mon cœur ne battra plus que ses deux courtes semaines et le temps de la transformation. Jane me montra ma chambre, puis je me détendis en entrant dans nouvelle pièce où désormais je vivrais, sans doute pour l'éternité, quand on y pense ça risque d'être long. J'écoutais donc Jane me raconter le protocole à suivre au château (tel que s'incliner devant les rois, ne pas chasser dans Volterra et dans les alentours trop proches, … ) et l'histoire des Volturi (les rois sont les plus vieux vampires, ont créé des lois et les font respecter). Je notais le tout dans ma tête.

 _ **\- On devrait se faire une journée shopping toutes les deux (vous avez bien entendu shopping) et je sais qu'on est partis du mauvais pied. Mais on pourrait arranger sa.**_

Ça m'étonne de Jane, mais elle ne fait donc que donner une mauvaise image aux autres, je l'ai remarqué car les autres femmes ne l'approchent pas et semblent en avoir une peur bleue (pas étonnant vu la douleur provoqué par son pouvoir). Je dois être l'une des premières à lui résister en dehors de cette Cullen.

 _ **\- Tu sais, Félix n'est pas méchant. C'est juste un tas de muscles, mais quand on prend le temps de sympathiser avec lui, il est drôle et plutôt joueur. Pour mon frère, Alec, tu sais le gars aux cheveux noirs (il est donc son frère, c'est bon à savoir), il peut être cool, mais du fait de son pouvoir anesthésiant, les gens le craignent et il faut dire qu'il est comme une huître, il se referme quand il ne fait pas confiance mais tu peux t'en méfier, au début du moins. Parfois il est lunatique donc ne t'inquiète pas.**_

Son frère est arrivé derrière la porte au moment au Jane parlais de lui, se qui eut pour effet de le faire grogner de mécontentement.

 _ **\- Bon j'en étais où, avant l'interruption d'Alec**_ (trop drôle, elle se moquait ouvertement de lui).

 _ **\- De me méfier de ton frère.**_

Je lui répondais avec un sourire et on éclata de rire.

 _ **\- Bon quand à Démétri, c'est le dragueur de la bande, toute les filles sont à ses pieds, c'est conseiller uniquement pour les personnes ne voulant pas s'engager ou juste pour un soir.**_

Jane, Alec, qui nous avait finalement rejointe, et moi sommes donc repartis dans une crise de fou-rire bien mériter. Ma blessure fut soignée par Jane dans la foulée.

La première semaine passa assez vite, étant donner que je m'entraînais avec Félix (instructeur en herbe), les trois quart du temps. Et il faut dire qu'il s'en donnait à cœur-joie car je finissais pratiquement à chaque fois avec des courbatures pas possibles, recouverte de bleus, voir parfois de blessures (en parlant de sa, ma blessure avait presque disparue) et du sable plein la bouche, mais au moins, je progressais vite. Le problème c'est que Félix voulait que j'attaque de front et que j'aimerai bien pouvoir utilisé un peu la ruse pour gagner (on ne gagne pas toujours qu'avec la force brute), de toute manière même en utilisant la ruse je ne gagnerai pas face à cette montagne de muscles.

 _ **\- Sa ne devrais pas être permis d'être aussi fort.**_

Il me fit son sourire qui faisait que Renata (son âme sœur, femme et aussi bouclier des rois, surtout d'Aro, contre les attaques physique = bouclier du moyen age) était souvent obliger de rappeler à l'ordre les femmes qui tournait autour de son mari. Renata savait qu'on n'ait que amis et que je ne m'intéresse à Félix qu'en ami et professeur de combat. Je pense que je vais demander à Félix que se soit qui me transforme.

Lors de notre entraînement journalier, j'en profitais pour lui demander.

 _ **\- Félix, j'aimerais que se soit toi qui me transforme. S'il te plaît.**_

Il me regardait comme si je venais de lui balancer un lot de casseroles. Renata entra en sautillant après avoir entendu ma question.

 _ **\- Allez mon chéri, vu son potentiel, je suis sure que tous le monde sera jaloux que se ne soit pas eut qui ont été choisi. Je suis sure que tu ne le regretteras pas.**_

Elle venait de me faire un clin d'œil. Je venais de me faire une nouvelle amie, a moins que se ne soit que l'attrait pour mon pouvoir et la gloire qui va avec.

Il ne me restait plus que quatre jours et Aro avait été surpris de mon choix mais n'avait rien répondu, de plus étant donner qu'il m'avait promis que je pouvait choisir qui me transformerais, il aurait fait une entorse à leurs lois.

Jane, Alec et Démétri étaient en mission avec Caïus depuis presque une semaine, se qui me faisait des vacances étant donner que mes relations houleuses avec Démétri, qui ne faisait que me menacer et me rabaisser. Par contre Alec et Jane me manquaient beaucoup surtout les nombreuses crises de fou-rire et leurs gaieté.


	5. petite embrouille entre amis

Bonsoir à toute et à tous,

Pour le moment, il ne se passe pas grand chose mais je vous promet que c'est pour bientôt. Je pense d'ici deux ou trois chapitres.

Je suis toujours preneuse de ''reviews'' et de commentaires, s'ils sont constructifs ou si vous voulez me donner un avis sur l'histoire, par exemple si vous avez aimer ou se qu'il peut-être amélioré.

Je vous laisse lire le chapitre suivant, bonne lecture.

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine_

 **Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain, pour moi, c'était la fête car tous le monde était de retour, je venais rejoindre la grande salle accompagnée de Renata et de Félix, qui étrangement souriais niaisement car il ait fier d'être mon futur créateur. Démétri et Alec furent tous les deux biens surpris de me voir dans la robe noire moulante, caractéristique des Volturi et qui plus est en bonne compagnie. Je rigolais aux blagues douteuses de Félix qui faisait ''le coq dans la basse-cour''. Jane me sauta littéralement au cou et vu sa dureté de pierre, c'est comme se prendre un mur à pleine vitesse mais grâce à mon entraînement, à manger la poussière, m'avait assez endurcie pour résister à son assaut sans plier ou chuter, se qui avait du surprendre Jane. Elle se retrouva le nez au sol et moi qui la maintenait en rigolant. La garde me regardait comme si j'avais trois têtes se qui me fait sourire car malheureusement, si je voulais me faire respecter, il fallait se faire craindre, sous peine de se faire emmerder pour l'éternité et si possible autant vivre tranquille. Je relâchais Jane qui me regardait comme son frère, aussi choqué l'un que l'autre. Démétri me regardait avec un intérêt non dissimuler. Je souris aux jumeaux pour les détendre et Jane comprit que je faisais ça pour lui montrer mes progrès de mes entraînements.

 **\- Mes chers amis, aujourd'hui, avant d'ouvrir les portes aux visiteurs et leurs doléances, je voulais annoncer que notre future garde a fait son choix pour son créateur et qu'il s'agit de Félix. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous.**

Il souriait et me fit un signe sous les regards peinés de Jane et d'Alec. Il va falloir que je leur parle aux deux parce que sinon sa n'ira pas. Je leurs fis signe de venir me voir le plus rapidement et les deux inclinèrent la tête ainsi que le prétentieux Démétri que sa ne concernait pas). Je retournais à mes appartements dans l'aile des gardes.

 **\- Jane, Alec, Démétri, je suis contente de vous revoir.**

Aie ma voix est passée en mode silencieuse, car je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec lui malgré que mon corps me dit de lui sauté dessus, et c'est une sensation bizarre car contradictoire. Vu leur tête, ils m'en voulais pour ne pas les avoirs choisis eux et je les comprenais parfaitement. Autant leur donner mon explication avant qu'ils ne disent quelque chose.

 **\- écouter, si j'ai choisi Félix, c'est que je ne pouvais de un pas choisir entre vous et de deux pendant que vous n'étiez pas là, je me suis rapprochée de Félix et surtout, je ne savais pas quand vous rentriez.**

Un grognement sourd m'interrompit en plein milieu de ma tirade. Pourquoi Démétri me grognait-il dessus ? Les jumeaux se déplacèrent entre lui et moi. Brusquement, il réussit à passer Alec et Jane, il me sauta dessus juste au moment ou un autre vampire inconnu traversa le mur pour me mordre. Du coup, se fut Démétri qui se fit arracher un bras sous mes yeux, en même temps, je levais mon bouclier. La douleur de Démétri, me touchais au plus profond de moi, comme si je ressentais sa douleur. Malgré son bras qui gisait à terre, il continuait à se battre avec un tel acharnement, comme s'il voulait me protéger au péril de sa vie, se qui me perturba et me toucha énormément. Comme si sa pouvais être normal que Démétri, si hautain habituellement, puisse aussi me venir en aide aujourd'hui. Pour l'aider, je lançais mon bouclier le plus loin possible mais avec l'intention d'en faire une arme, par exemple une pointe de flèche, avec ma ''flèche'', je tapa le vampire avec un tel violence qu'il valsa à l'autre bout de la pièce avec un trou dans le flan et un bras en moins. Je lâchais prise sur ma partie pégase qui mourait d'envie de faire la peau à se vampire, je mutais, la douleur de Démétri m'avait mise dans un état second, celui de la haine mélanger à de la rage. Mon pelage noir luisait de rage et d'écume. Le vampire n'eut pas le temps de comprendre se qui lui arrivait car je lui arrachais sa tête en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, car quand je n'étais plus que rage, mon corps de pégase noir se transformais encore pour faire apparaître à la place des sabot, des griffes puissante et bien taillés, à la place de mes dents, j'avais maintenant des crocs et mes crins étaient des flammes noires tous droits sorties des enfers. Le problème actuel était maintenant que je risquais de tous détruire sur mon passage car je ne me controlais plus vraiment.

Je sais c'est méchant de ma part de couper comme sa.

Certains se demanderont comme elle se calmera, ou comment sa se finira.

Pour sa il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine

Bonne semaine à tous Mlle EOLE


	6. Découverte d'un nouveau sentiment

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voilà la suite comme promis même si c'est avec du retard. J'ai du mal à publier à l'heure à cause de mes examens et de mes cours qui me prennent beaucoup de mon temps libre.

Bonne lecture

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine_

 **Chapitre 6**

Démétri se mit entre moi, Jane et Alec, mon instinct me surprit en m'empêchant de l'attaquer comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ma haine se calma et mon ''démon'' en fit de même. Je redevins le simple pégase noir que je suis en dehors de mes crises de démence. Le regard douloureux de Démétri me rappela qu'il lui manquait son bras. Je repris ma forme humaine, pris doucement son bras et le repositionna. Je sursauta quand je remarquais qu'il se ressoudait, sous les gémissements de douleur de son propriétaire. Étrangement sa douleur me ''prit aux tripes'' et à ma plus grande surprise, je le pris dans mes bras en fredonnant la musique que ma mère me chantait étant petite, comme pour le rassurer. Lorsque je me rendis compte de mon geste, je le lâchais et retournais rapidement m'enfermer dans ma chambre encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de faire.

Le lendemain soir après une longue journée, j'allais m'entraîner. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de manger, mais ce n'était pas trop grave. J'avais juste besoin de me défouler. J'étais surprise de voir que Félix n'était pas là, mais que Démétri le remplaçait. J'hésitais à l'approcher et même à le regarder de peur qu'il ne m'en veuille pour ma soudaine crise d'affection de la veille. Je m'avançais doucement et lui se rapprocha.

 _ **Il faut que je te parle. C'est important.**_

Je me raidis sous son regard carmin car là tout de suite, mon esprit avait des pensées interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait, je déraillais. Je me collais une gifle en espérant que mon esprit se calmera. Sur le coup, Démétri me regardait avec inquiétude.

 _ **Salut. Pour infos, je ne suis pas folle, c'est pour me recadrer. Bon je t'écoute.**_

Je m'assois sur le rebord en pierre de la salle d'entraînement.

 _ **Je dois t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer hier soir. Pour commencer l'odeur de ton sang à attirer ce vampire et comme tu es mon âm... une future garde, c'était mon devoir de te protéger de lui. Mais sinon pourquoi tu m'as pris pour un enfant ? Même si ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.**_

Si j'ai bien entendu le fait de le prendre dans mes bras lui à plu.

 _ **Je ne sais pas. C'était plus fort que moi et puis je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce d**_ _ **û**_ _ **au fait que je n'avais pas utilisé mon pouvoir plus de quelques jours en général et que l**_ _ **à**_ __ _ **ç**_ _ **a faisait environ deux semaines que je ne l'a**_ _ **vais**_ _ **plus utilisé.**_ _ **D**_ _ **e plus hier j'ai littéralement explosé. Je ne sais pas si**_ _ **ç**_ _ **a peut avoir un rapport mais je m'excuse si ma réaction**_ _ **a**_ _ **pu tacher ta réputation. Je sais que pour un vampire ce**_ _ **lle-ci**_ _ **est très important**_ _ **e**_ _ **. Et de toute manière, tu ne t'intéresses pas à une petite humaine comme moi.**_

Il me regardait comme si j'avais dit une bêtise. Je fuis et m'enfermais dans ma chambre de peur, je pleurais comme une madeleine en me demandant pourquoi ça me faisais aussi mal. Après de longues minutes quelqu'un marcha dans le couloir et toqua à ma porte.

 _ **Entrez.**_

Démétri entra et je reculai en me réfugiant sous la couverture.

 _ **L**_ _ **aisse-moi tranquille, j'ai besoin d'être seule.**_

Malgré ma demande pourtant claire, il se rapprocha et s'allongea contre moi en me serrant contre lui. Étrangement je me sentais à ma place dans ses bras ce qui me donnaient une impression de force et de calme. Il se lança avant que je ne m'endorme car la fatigue prenait doucement le dessus.

 _ **Pourquoi tu m'as dit que je ne pouvais pas m'intéresser à une humaine comme toi ?**_

Je dormais à moitié contre Démétri mais je pris quand même le temps de lui répondre.

 _ **Je**_ _ **ne**_ _ **sais pas vu ton comportement avec moi**_ _ **c**_ _ **es derniers temps et même le premier jour où on s**_ _ **'est**_ _ **rencontr**_ _ **és**_ _ **, tu n'étais pas vraiment sympa, un peu à la Dark Vador.**_ _ **Je ne sais pas si tu connais.**_

 _ **Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais même si j'ai plusieurs centaines d'années.**_ _ **M**_ _ **ais m**_ _ **erci pour la comparaison.**_ _ **C'est vrai que je donnais cette impression mais c'était parce que je n'avais jamais connu un tel sentiment. Même avant ma transformation.**_

Je perdis la conversation à ce moment en m'endormant. Je me réveillais toujours contre lui. Donc je n'avais pas rêvé.

Je me rendis brutalement compte, en regardant mon calendrier, que c'était Noël et qu'il fallait que j'aille faire mes achats, comme on faisait une petite fête. En partie grâce à moi car en général c'est une fête importante pour les êtres humains. Je me levais, en enlevant son bras de ma hanche, faut pas non plus rêver mon gars. Je vais vite fait dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une douche et m'habiller dans mon jean taille basse noir et un T-shirt moulant bleu azur, avec un décolleté en cœur pas trop ouvert. Je fais une natte en épis, mets mon collier avec des gouttes en cristal et mes boucles d'oreilles assortis. Je mis ensuite un peu de mon parfum aux agrumes et j'attrapai mes escarpins noirs à talons.

J'espère avoir plusieurs reviews de votre part pour ce chapitre.

Bonne semaine à tous Mlle EOLE


	7. Avant noël

Bonsoir à toute et à tous,

Voilà la suite mais suite à réflexion, je pense que je vais rester à une fiction plus sage pour une première. Je vais essayer de publier toute les deux semaines, pour des raisons de manque de temps et d'inspiration défaillante.

Bonne lecture

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Antoine_

 **Chapitre 7**

Je rentrai dans ma chambre et pris mon sac à main noir sous les yeux hypnotiques de Démétri qui me détaillait.

 _ **Tu veux aller où comme ça ?**_

 _ **Avec Jane, faire des achats de Noël. Au fait tu me disais quoi hier soir, j'ai perdu le fil au moment où tu me parlais de sentiment inconnu.**_

 _ **Rien qui n'est très pressant. Va vite rejoindre Jane avant qu'elle ne défonce la porte.**_

 _ **C'est vrai que j'en ai encore besoin de cette porte, je tiens encore à mon intimité même si tous les vampires présents dans cette forteresse savent exactement où je suis et ce que je fais à un moment précis.**_

 _ **Moi aussi mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons.**_

 _ **Et pour quelles raisons veux-tu que je garde ma porte ?**_

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Jane en robe aguicheuse jaune canari.

 _ **On y va sinon on n'aura pas le temps de faire nos courses. Pour info ta transformation aura lieu après le nouvel an, c'est Aro qui l'a décidé. Et c'est parti.**_

Je regardais Démétri qui m'observait avec un sourire qui me disait ''je ne peux rien faire désolé''. Je suivis Jane dans le dédale de couloirs qui menait jusqu'au garage à voitures. On monta dans la porche bleue de Jane. On alla jusqu'à Rome, soit environ quarante minutes de Volterra, pour aller dans le grand centre commercial, où il y a une trentaine de magasins. On commença par une boutique de vêtements, pour se trouver une robe digne de notre future soirée. Jane trouva une robe en soie noire et moi je craquai pour une robe moulante en mousseline rouge et noire. On passa ensuite dans la boutique de chaussures, où l'on se dénicha des escarpins assortis à nos tenues. Puis on trouva tous les cadeaux voulus, c'est à dire une paire de chaussures en cuir pour Félix, vu que les siennes sont littéralement hors service et qu'entre vampires, ils ont décidés que c'était à moi de lui offrir car je suis proche de lui pour lui poser des questions sans me faire ''griller''. Pour Alec, un nouveau MP4 : le sien a rendu l'âme. Ce n'est pas possible que les vampires fassent attention à leurs affaires quand même ! Pour les rois, j'ai fait imprimer leur portrait sur des coussins et pour Jane, un superbe sac à main bleu pour s'accorder avec sa voiture.

 _ **Tu as une idée de cadeau qui plairait à Démétri ?**_

 _ **Un moment en tête à tête avec toi, ça devrait être parfait.**_

 _ **Non mais tu rigoles ? Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?**_

 _ **Plus que sûre. Tout le monde sait au château que vous êtes âmes sœurs. Marcus nous l'a tous confirmé avec son pouvoir de sentir les liens qui unissent les personnes.**_

Je manquais de m'étouffer mais s'il est réellement mon âme sœur, cela expliquait les réactions de Démétri à mon égard.

 _ **Je suis désolée Lucie, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il ne t'avait encore rien dit ?**_

 _ **Je m'excuse de devoir te dire le contraire, ma chère Jane, mais je pense que c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je me suis endormie hier soir. Et merde j'aurais dû l'écouter au lieu de dormir.**_

 _ **Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu étais fatiguée après ta journée avec Félix, à faire les boutiques ou plutôt les concessions automobiles pour te trouver un véhicule digne de toi et de ton immense pouvoir. Au fait tu en as trouvé une à ton goût ?**_

 _ **Pas encore mais je finirais par trouver. Pour te dire, les voitures qui me plaisaient n'étaient pas assez rapides pour mon accompagnateur, mais on a bien rigolé quand même. De plus mon pouvoir est plus qu'encombrant.**_

 _ **Ha ok, on en a fini avec ses boutiques oui ou non ? J'en peux plus.**_

On termina par une boutique de maquillage, on prit ce qu'il nous fallait pour se faire une beauté. On rentra dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures. Puis on se prépara dans la chambre de Jane, qui il faut le dire, a plutôt bon goût en matière de décoration. Un assemblage de meubles beiges jouaient avec le lit aux couleurs chocolats, ce qui faisait ressortir le blanc cassé des murs sur lesquels étaient affiché des posters de Léonardo Di Caprio dans ''Titanic''. Je pris vite fait une douche et me changea calmement, mis ma tenue achetée dans l'après-midi. Jane me fis une natte épis remonté en un chignon serré, puis elle me maquilla légèrement.

Bonne semaine à tous et à une prochaine pour la suite

Mlle EOLE


	8. Soirée difficile

Bonsoir à toute et à tous,

avant toute chose réponses aux reviews

 _Andrea merci pour ta review qui m'as fait très plaisir et j'espère que les prochains chapitres vont te plaire._

 _gaellezjey merci pour tes smileys qui me font toujours plaisir, je tiens à souligner que voir que tu suis toujours mes chapitres me font moins douter de mes capacités à écrire un fanfiction lisible._

Pour information générale, je compte écrire encore deux chapitres un peu plus long que les précédents. Si vous souhaitez une suite, dites le en écrivant une review ou un MP, merci de votre compréhension.

Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie, Ricky_

 **Chapitre 8**

La grande salle des fêtes était décorée de rouge et de blanc, couleur symbolique de noël. Une allée avec un tapis rouge bordée par une haie de roses rouges et blanches. Les colonnes de marbre blanc juraient avec les guirlandes rouges à paillettes.

La piste de danse prenait tout le centre de la salle avec comme DJ : Ricky, un nouveau vampire de la ''collection'' d'Aro. Il avait suscité un vif intérêt pour la gente féminine car il possédait un corps fin et musclé, une peau mate et surtout un regard de charmeur selon les ragots qui allaient bon train, ainsi qu'un pouvoir qui lui permettait de voir à travers les murs en espérant qu'il ne veut pas faire de voyeurisme. Sauf que la rumeur se calma immédiatement en voyant la tête furibonde de Jane car celle-ci est la digne âme sœur de Ricky, mais aussi la compagne la plus jalouse et traumatisante que je connaisse.

Jane me sauta au cou et me glissa une rose rouge dans les cheveux et partie en sautillant en me lançant un :

 **Je te laisse en bonne compagnie**

Démétri se rapprocha en me souriant.

 **Tu es magnifique. Tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?**

 **Je veux bien, mais je ne suis pas la meilleure danseuse d'Italie.**

Ricky lança un slow, comme par hasard. Je fus surprise de sentir le corps de Déméri si proche du mien. Lorsque la musique changea pour la troisième fois, je reculais car je ne me sentais pas bien.

 **Je dois aller me remaquiller, excuse moi deux minutes.**

Je prétextais ça pour aller vite fait aux toilettes.

 **Va, il n'y a pas de problème.**

Je sortis calmement de la salle, puis me dépêchais de courir aux toilettes les plus proches, soit ceux du bureau de Gianna (seule humaine avec moi au château). Je vomis le peu de repas que j'avais pu avaler et c'était vraiment bizarre. Normalement mon organisme équin ne pouvait pas régurgiter de la nourriture. J'actionnais donc mon bouclier et je ne sentis rien de différent par rapport à avant, donc soit j'étais malade soit j'avais été contaminé par quelque chose d'extérieur, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Je sortais des toilettes, blanche comme un linge et en priant pour ne pas croiser de vampires dans le couloir. Manque de bol, Démétri était devant la porte, appuyé contre le mur. Il me détailla et se rapprocha de moi juste au moment où je manquai de tomber.

 **Ça** **va ? Il faut que je te parle et tout de suite, comme ça,** **ça** **sera fait … je suis ton âme sœur.**

Là, je me sentais vraiment mal, de plus en plus fiévreuse. Brutalement, mon corps défaillit.

 **Merde, Lucie reprend toi, je t'en supplie.**

Ce fut les derniers mots que j'entendis avant que se soit le néant pour la deuxième fois (la première c'est la douleur avec la rencontre des Volturi).

Je reprenais lentement connaissance sans pour autant aller mieux. J'ignorais le temps qui s'était écoulé, mais la douleur atroce semblait continuer de me ''ronger'' de l'intérieur.

 **Comment va-t-elle ?**

C'était la voix d'Aro.

 **Pas beaucoup mieux, la fièvre ne retombe pas. De plus, elle ne baisse pas son bouclier, donc Alec ne peut pas pas utiliser son pouvoir pour la soulager. Au fait maître, merci d'avoir envoyer Démétri en mission le temps qu'on interroge le vampire responsable de l'état de Lucie. Ça aurait été dur de gérer les deux en même temps.**

C'est la voix enfantine de Jane.

 **Il le fallait, même si lorsqu'il était présent, elle semblait aller mieux. S'il avait appris qu'un vampire a un don pour rendre malade une personne au point de tuer sa victime. De plus, il l'a utilisé sur l'âme sœur de notre traqueur, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau s'il l'apprenait. En prime, s'il savait qu'elle risque de mourir à cause de son virus, il le tuerait sans lui demander, s'il y a un moyen de la sauver. Pour le moment, je souhaiterais la garder humaine pour mieux l'étudier car elle est passionnante.**

D'un seul coup, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Un vampire présent dans la pièce sortit en trombe vers le lieu du bruit, je suppose vu que je ne vois pas encore parfaitement net. Un moment après, la porte se rouvrit et la voix nasillarde de Jane apparut.

 **Maître, maître. Démétri nous a écouté avec son don. Alec et Félix n'ont pas put le retenir, il était tellement hors de lui et de contrôle. Par contre il a été plus persuasif que nous car il a obtenu une réponse avant de le laisser en vie pour on ne sait quelle raison…**

 **Quelle est cette réponse Jane, parle donc, … tu as perdu ta langue ?**

Jane répond, je dois savoir si cette torture finira un jour, … ou non.

Et oui je coupe au plein milieu d'une scène à suspense, sinon une bonne semaine à tous et à une prochaine pour la suite.

Courage à tous ceux, qui comme moi, on commencé le marathon des révisions du bac, même pour les épreuves anticipées.

Mlle EOLE


	9. Fin d'une vie

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Après une longue attente, voilà la suite et la fin du suspense étant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre de ma première fiction. Je suis en train de penser à une autre fiction, ne pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous préférez.

Si vous souhaitez une suite à cette fiction, merci de laisser une review ou un mp.

Bonne lecture.

 _Attention les personnages appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer sauf Lucie_

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Elle finira par mourir sauf si …**

Si Jane accouche, bon sang. Ton silence me fait vraiment peur.

 **On la transforme**

Cette voix magnifique ne peut qu' appartenir à une personne : Démétri.

Je sentis ses doigts glisser doucement dans mes cheveux, me massant délicatement les tempes, ce qui me fit un bien fou. Sauf que maintenant, je savais que je devais mourir et/ou me transformer. S'il pouvait le faire rapidement, ce serait bien. Une douleur pire que les précédentes me fit me crisper et verser quelques larmes, malgré le fait que je n'étais toujours pas pleinement consciente.

 **Lucie ! Tiens bon, je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, je tiens trop à toi. Maître, je vous en supplie laisser moi la sauver, si elle devait mourir, je n'hésiterais pas à aller provoquer un clan ennemi et je me laisserais tuer sans me battre. De plus, j'ai laissé ce sale type en vie car je m'en occuperais personnellement plus tard. Je resterais avec elle jusqu'au bout, même si elle ne devait pas s'en sortir.**

Ma parole, il veut se tuer si je meurs et puis quoi encore, tant qu'il y était pourquoi ne pas me faire passer pour un martyr. En plus, il veut torturer ce vampire. C'est à moi de le faire, car c'est moi qui souffre à cause de lui et je compte bien lui faire payer le prix fort. Je baissais mon bouclier en libérant ainsi toute la douleur accumuler vers les cachots où le vampire passait ses journées et je l'entourais de mon bouclier pour empêcher Alec de le soulager, ce serait trop facile. Le vampire était facile à reconnaître car il n'a rien ''manger'' depuis un moment déjà. Je voulais le voir avec la douleur provoquer par son propre pouvoir. Je poussais mon ouïe au maximum de ses capacités et je l'entendis se mettre à hurler à la mort comme les loups au clair de lune.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

 **Maître, le prisonnier est en train d'agoniser et mon don ne l'atteint pas, c'est un bouclier qui le ''protège'', on ne peut non plus l'approcher physiquement, Félix a pourtant testé. Et dans le château, à part Lucie, qui peut faire ça ? La douleur, Jane peut le faire mais pas sur une telle distance, donc elle est responsable de son agonie. Même si ce n'est pour me déplaire.**

Alec et Félix avaient été surpris, c'est sûr. À ce moment, je rouvris les yeux, soulagé. C'est l'autre qui a subi la douleur à ma place, mais je n'étais pas guérie pour autant.

 **C'est moi la responsable de son agonie. J'en pouvais plus.**

Démétri m'enlaça les épaules et je me laissais faire car je m'y sentais protégée et aimée. Le seul bémol à mes yeux fut le regard de Démétri qui exprimait une profonde tristesse très mal dissimulée. Je ris doucement mais mon rire me fit mal aux cotes. La fatigue venant de l'utilisation massive de ma magie sur le peu de réserve d'énergie me rappela que j'allais mourir dans peu de temps.

 **Maître, elle est à bout, je le sens.**

Merci de me rassurer Alec, mais je le sentais aussi, je fis un rapide calcul. Alors, avec le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste et ma capacité de résistance de mon corps, donc cela donne environ trois jours. Pas beaucoup du coup. Par contre, si on prend en compte la rapidité de propagation de la maladie, je dirais un ou deux jours. Si on combine l'utilisation abusive de la magie, que le vampire agonisant résiste un minimum et le fait que je ne peux pas supporter un seul aliment, il doit me rester environ une à deux heures maximum à espérer et peut être moins si d'autres facteurs se rajoutent. Je gardais mes estimations pour moi et pour que personne ne s'inquiète.

Démétri passa l'heure près de moi, il me massait tranquillement les épaules et la nuque. Je sentis que ma ''dérivation'' de douleur commençait sérieusement à flancher. Mes oreilles super développées finirent par lâcher, je sentis mon bouclier céder d'un seul coup et la douleur fut telle que même la présence de Démétri ne fit plus effet. Mon cœur menaçait de me quitter. Démétri avait dû le sentir, tout comme la moitié des vampires. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

 **Maître, si vous voulez la transformer c'est le moment, elle ne tiendra plus très longtemps.**

Quelqu'un doit me mordre, sinon je vais lâcher et mourir après deux belles semaines de répits.

 **Aller y. Sauve la Démétri, si elle meurt, ce sera ta faute.**

Ce crétin de vampire blond de Caius, je vous jure qu'il y a déjà deux vampires sur ma liste de ceux qui vont le sentir passer. Le premier est le vampire qui m'a contaminé. En deuxième place se trouve Caius pour ce qu'il vient de dire. Sans compter mon frère avec qui je voudrais bien dire deux mots, pour abus de pouvoir lorsque j'étais sous ses ordres. À ma sœur à qui je veux rendre visite pour la remercier de m'avoir toujours aider et aimer. Et profiter de ma vie de garde et surtout profiter de passer du temps avec mon compagnon.

Je sentis ses crocs se planter doucement, sans doute pour ne pas me faire trop mal, dans mon cou, aux poignets et aux chevilles. La douleur liée au poison, courait dans mes veines. Mais le poison était moins douloureux que la maladie qui me ravageait. C'est même une délivrance. A ma grande surprise, le poison et mes pouvoirs mélangés montraient une grande efficacité et une rapidité inédite pour une transformation. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dura la transformation de mes parties en une vampire et en pégase à griffes et à crocs pointus. Mon cœur poussa un dernier battement et mon corps fut officiellement mort et part la même occasion transformé en monstre buveur de sang.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le monde semblait différent, ma vue était plus précise, j'entendais des trucs jusque dans Volterra. Premièrement est-ce que j'entendais mieux que le meilleur traqueur au monde ? En voilà une bonne question. Deuxièmement je suis où ? Je regardait les murs et je reconnue la chambre qu'on m'avait attribué quand je suis arrivée. C'est bizarre normalement selon ce que l'on m'avait dit Renata : tu ne te souviendras plus de ta vie humaine. Et pourtant je me souvenais de tout, vraiment tout.

Mon miroir reposait sur le mur et je m'approchais pour voir à quoi je ressemblerais pour l'éternité. J'étais surprise de voir une femme légèrement plus grande, plus fine avec des formes là où il faut, des cheveux bruns tombant sur ses reins, sa peau était restée étonnamment colorée pour un vampire qui normalement deviennent de marbre, autre surprise mes yeux sont devenus, non pas rouge mais vairon noir d'encre/blanc, cette femme magnifique, je le savais c'était moi. La robe noire moulante me mettait en valeur.

Je me retournais en entendant des pas dans le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit sur ''mes'' quatre vampires. Je remarquais qu'ils gardaient une distance ''de sécurité'' avec moi et que leurs pouvoirs étaient près à être utiliser si je faisais quoi que ce soit et ça tombe bien, je ne compte rien faire. Je regardait Démétri qui semblait plus beau encore qu'avant, ou alors, c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours ? Je lui souris et les quatres se détendirent. Je lui sautait dessus en l'embrassant.

Alors un Démétri sensible vous a plu ?

Mlle EOLE


End file.
